Help:Blogs/Bloglist
The bloglist feature allows you to embed a list of within a normal article. Step-by-Step * Decide which page you'd like to display the list of blogs on, and open that page for editing. * Switch to and enter the following code on the page: * Save the page and enjoy your new bloglist - it will display all of the recent blog posts on the wiki, and look something like the image to the right. Customizing There are a number of parameters you can define to change the content of your blog list so it works for different content pages. Though this may seem complex at first, you can specify up to ten parameters as you wish. Those you don't specify will use the default setting. Here's an example of customization: News Opinion User1 User2 User3 Categories and authors Note how the category and author sections are written differently to other inputs - this is because they can take multiple inputs. Using author and category together gives you any posts by the selected authors from the selected categories. List of parameters ;author :This specifies which authors posts are collated from. :It is an "or" selector - i.e. give it several authors, and it will collate posts from each author together. If unspecified, it defaults to all authors. :To use it type: Author1 Author2 Author3 ;category :This specifies which categories posts are pulled from. :It is an "or" selector - i.e. give it several categories, and it will collate posts from each category together. If unspecified, it defaults to show all categorized and uncategorized posts. :To use it type: Category1 Category2 Category3 ;count :This specifies the number of posts to query. :Takes a number input. If unspecified, it defaults to 5. :For example: ;displaycount :This specifies the number of posts to display. Normally this shouldn't be used, unless there is some reason you want to query the database for more results than are actually shown on the page. :Takes a number input. If unspecified, it defaults to 5. :For example: ;summary :This specifies whether a section of the blog post is shown on the listing. Please note it is not intended to show full blog posts - it shows only sections, stripped of formatting. :Inputs are true or false, defaulting to false. If true, it shows first 200 characters of the blog post. :For example: ;summarylength :This allows you to specify length of the text quoted in characters, if summary=true. :For example: ;type :Choose the general output style. :Inputs are either box or plain. If unspecified, it defaults to box. Box will include the "Create Blog Post" button at the top of the list and the "See More >" link at the bottom by default. ::box - places the listing in a pre-stylized box. ::plain - is just the list without any styling. :For example: ;title :This specifies the title when posts are shown with type=box. If it uses multiple words, the text must be written in quote marks. :For example: ;order :This specifies how the post are sorted. :Inputs are date, author, or comments. If unspecified, it defaults to date. :For example: ;ordertype :This specifies what direction to sort in. :Inputs are desc (meaning "descending") or asc (meaning "ascending"). If unspecified, it defaults to descending order. :For example: ;create_timestamp :Allows for only showing posts that have been created more recently than a specified date. :Input is a timestamp of the form YYYYMMDDHHMMSS (year, month, day, hours, minutes, seconds) :For example: ;timestamp :Allows for only showing posts that have been edited more recently than a specified date. :Input is a timestamp of the form YYYYMMDDHHMMSS (year, month, day, hours, minutes, seconds) :For example: ;seemore :This specifies the URL that the "See More >" link should go to. :For example: Other notes * If no valid posts are found, the following message will be displayed: "No posts found. Write one!" See also * * Further Help & Feedback de:Hilfe:Blog-Artikel/Bloglist es:Ayuda:Blogs/Lista de Blogs fr:Aide:Blogs/Liste de blog ja:ヘルプ:ブログ/ブログリスト pl:Pomoc:Blogi/bloglist pt:Ajuda:Blogs/Lista de blogs ru:Справка:Блог/Bloglist uk:Довідка:Блог/Bloglist zh:Help:博客列表